Dogs, Ghosts and Who Knows What Else
by GhostCoyote
Summary: After Naru left two years ago bound for England, Mai finds a new job and a new life. But when Naru and Lin show up suddenly one day at her door, her new life starts to crumble as she is drawn back into her old ghost hunting life. Set in current time and rated T for some occasional language and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is my FIRST story. One of my friends is helping me with alot of grammar and stuff because I am incapable. :3 oh well. Hope you like our story. :3**

**Naru: You are an idiot**

**Mai: Don't be so rude, Naru!**

**Me: Well, it is the truth…**

**Gene: Doesn't mean you own up to it. You just encourage him to bag on you.**

**Me: Eh… I don't really care… because in truth… I am a newb at this...:3**

**Mai and Gene: *sigh***

**Lin: Ghost does not own Ghost Hunt. Only Ayumu. Please R&R**

**Universal: Teeheeee….. I jacked in. Kidding. She told me I could. Like she said up there, this is her first story and my first editing story, so it's a first for both. :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Ayumu! Where did you go?", a certain brunette yelled through the park. She had decided to walk with her dog until he ran off. The sky that was once blue was now a dull gray. She feared that she would not find Ayumu before it started to rain.

As if the gods had read her mind, there was an onslaught of sheets of rain that fell to the ground.

_'Damn __that dog'_ Mai thought. _'Why did he choose now to run?'_ She ran towards a large oak tree to get out of the rain. "Ayumu! Where are you?" she yelled again.

She froze as she heard the bushes behind her shake. Mai slowly turned around to face whatever was in the undergrowth. The thing jumped out and landed on her. She fell to her back with a lick to the face.

"Ayumu!" Mai laughed. She looked up at the dog, and laughed some more. Ayumu's eyes were full of mischief and happiness. He was a mutt she rescued from the streets near where she worked. His fur was a tanish color and he had chocolate brown eyes.

She had found Ayumu about a year ago. He was digging through the trash in an alley with his brother. They were both only about a month old from what she could tell. She decided then that she would rescue them. She kept Ayumu and gave her brother to one of her coworkers.

Mai no longer worked for SPR. Ever since Naru left and went to England with his brother's body 2 years ago, she had left the group. She now worked at a coffee shop where she could sing all day.

**o3o3o3o3o3o3o**

Mai put the leash she had in her hand on her dogs collar and walked back to her apartment. They passed by the old office that use to hold SPR.

She sighed. "I wonder if he'll ever come back."

She still didn't understand why he asked 'Me or Gene' when she confessed her feelings to him.

_'What did he mean by that? Did he honestly think I fell in love with someone I only saw in my dreams? I see Gene as a brother. A friend. but not a lover.'_ She thought about that conversation with Naru more and more everyday, and it was the same answer every time.

*Growl*

Mai looked down at Ayumu. _'Why are you growling?'_

She looked towards the direction he was facing. They were in the hallway to her door, yet, he was growling at someone standing at her door. Two men were there. One with a white shirt and black pants, and the other dressed all in black. They looked like they were about to knock.

She stifled a gasp. "There's no way that's them…" she said to Ayumu.

He growled again, but this time louder. The two men looked up and Mai's eyes grew wide.

"Hello Mai." Naru said with a smirk.

**o3o3o3o3o3o3o**

**Universal: Hey guys! Cliffy on the first chap! That was my idea ;) On behalf of us both, hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't forget,**

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY we are back with another chapter! **

**Mai: YAY! What was with the cliff?**

**Naru: Why can't you just find out?**

**Me: :3 Oh and there will be some Evanescence songs and maybe a Nickelback song. **

**Universal: Yea and I seriously had no idea which songs to pick so I wasn't much help with that.**

**Naru: Maybe this chapter will actually be good.**

**Me: Why don't you find out?**

**Naru: *Glare* **

**Universal: *Whispers* Jerkkk...**

**Gene: Ghost and Universal do not own Ghost Hunt or the songs. But please R&R! :D**

Chapter 2

Mai bolted upright in bed. '_Why would I dream something like that?'_ She immediately thought. The brunette looked over at Ayumu. She could tell worry filled his eyes as he walked to her. He sat down and rested his head next to her. The planeswalker reached her hand over and started to scratch Aymu behind his ear to comfort him.

"It's ok. Just a dream." She whispered to him. Mai looked over to her clock and ran to the bathroom. '_How is it 9:39?!' _She silently screamed. '_I'm going to be so late!'_

She finished her shower in a rush, and dressed in a navy blue blouse and a pair of faded jeans. She brushed her now waist length hair and put it up in a ponytail. She ran into her kitchen and made breakfast. She gave Ayumu food and made sure he had everything before she left for the shop.

o3o3o3o3o3o3o

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Mai burst through the doors and rushed to the manager's office.

"Finally Mai. Its 11:23! This is the latest you have been. Is something wrong?" Chiyo asked.

"Gomen. I just overslept." Mai replied sheepishly.

"Well, okay, just don't be so late next time."

"Hai."

Mai left Chiyo's office and went to the back of the stage. She picked up her guitar and started to tune it to the song she was about to sing. The psychic decided to sing _Hello _for her first song this morning. She went to the front of the stage with a mic and her guitar. She sat on the stool that was already there and started to sing.

_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello_

_If I smile and don't believe _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday._

Mai took a swig of some water, and started to sing another song called _My Immortal_.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

'You have no idea.'

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_but you still have all of me_

_You use to captivate me with your resonating light_

_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

'Isn't that the truth.' Mai sighed inwardly.

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me, me, me._

When Mai finished, the brunette realised she was so absorbed in the song that she was on the brink of tears. Every time she sung _My Immortal, _she was always reminded of Naru and Gene. The psychic was also reminded of the day _he _broke her heart.

When she finally felt she could sing without being painfully reminded of them, she sang _Lullaby._

_Well I know the feeling_

_Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_And there ain't no healing_

_From cutting yourself with the jagged edge_

_I'm telling you that_

_it's never that bad_

_Take it from who's been where you're at_

_laid out on the floor_

_And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby _

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_so just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby_

_Please let me take you_

_Out of the darkness and into the light_

'_cause I have faith in you_

_That you're gonna make it through another night_

_Stop thinking about the easy way out_

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_Because you're not done_

_you're far too young _

_And the best is yet to come_

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby _

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_so just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby_

_Well everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_And left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging oh…_

_just give it one more try to a lullaby _

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

'_cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_so just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby_

Mai heard an applause. She looked up from her guitar to see who was clapping, and found them.

"Man Mai, you are getting better every day!" A certain father figure yelled to her.

"Monk!" Mai exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well thought I would stop by and see how you are doing, and get a cup of coffee." He explained holding up a cup.

"Well, let me finish a few more songs then lets talk. Okay?" Mai asked. He waved his hand signaling that it was fine. Mai sang three more songs before she got off stage and let one of her coworkers, Kaito, play his guitar.

o3o3o3o3o3o3o

"Mai, there is something I need to tell you." Monk said. He sounded a bit angry.

Mai got a bit worried. "What is it Monk?" she asked tentatively.

"It's about Naru…" He trailed off. He was tense, like he didn't want her to know.

"Monk…? What about Naru?" She demanded. Sure, Naru had broke her heart. But, she found that she still loved that narcissistic, tea-addicted, work-a-holic.

What the usually laid back rockstar said next shocked her the most.

"Mai, Lin called Ayako. They are coming back to Japan."

o3o3o3o3o3o3o

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chap! :)**

**Universal: See you guys next time!**

**Naru: I never said I wanted to go back to Japan.**

**Universal: Too bad, you're going.**

**Naru:... Why?**

**Universal: Cause the author and I said so.**

**Me: :3 hahaha**

**Yasu: Monk! Where are you my love?**

**Monk: Get away! *runs***

**Universal: Remember, **

**Read, Review, Follow and Favourite!**


End file.
